


Meet Me in the Woods

by capnjacksparrow



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: F/M, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnjacksparrow/pseuds/capnjacksparrow
Summary: I took a little journey to the unknownAnd I've come back changed I can feel it in my bonesI fucked with forces that our eyes can't seeNow the darkness got a hold on meOh, the darkness got a hold on me- Lord Huron: Meet Me in the Woods
Relationships: Beatrice/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), Gregory & Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Kudos: 7





	Meet Me in the Woods

„Are you ready to see true darkness?”

„Are - „Wirt croaked, then cleared his throat, lifting the lantern higher, ready to blow it out. „Are you?”

„Don't!” the Beast said in an oddly panicked tone. Wirt smirked, lowering the lantern.

„So what about that deal?” he asked. „Let my brother leave. I'll be your new lantern-bearer.”

„Wirt, no!” Beatrice yelled. „Don't give in to him! He's trying to trick you!”

„I know what I'm doing, Beatrice.” Wirt said. „Don't worry. So? The deal?”

„Very well. Your brother may return to the land of the living, but you must stay here forever.” the Beast withdrew a little, easing the darkness enveloping the clearing. „Deal?”

„Deal.”

„Wirt, nooooo!”

„Sorry, Beatrice. I really must do this for my brother.” Wirt stepped closer to the Beast. „And now, let my brother go or I'll blow out this goddamn lantern.”

„No need for threats,” the Beast replied, and the edelwood branches enveloping Greg withdrew from the boy's body. „There. He is free to leave.”

„Good.” Wirt nodded, and reached into his pocket, pulling out the scissors he nabbed from Adelaide. „Beatrice, this is yours. Sorry I kept it from you, I was kinda angry.”

„Oh, you!” if birds could cry, Beatrice would've been in tears. „You wonderful mistake of nature!”

„Just take it,” Wirt grinned awkwardly. „Turn your family back into humans.”

„Thank you, Wirt. Thank you so much.” Beatrice said, before flying off into the night, clutching the scissors with her legs.

„I guess we're done here, huh? Except for one thing...” Wirt walked up to Greg and hugged him tight. „Take care, bro. Tell mum and dad I'll miss them.”

„I'll miss you too, Wirt,” Greg replied, still weak from the cold. „Can't you come back with me?”

„No, I can't. I'm sorry, Greg.”

„Then... you take care too...” Greg hugged back as best as he could, then after a few wordless minutes, let go, and walked towards a light in the distance.

With Greg and Beatrice gone, Wirt picked up the woodsman's dropped axe. „So, it's the two of us now, Beast. But don't think I won't fight you if the need to do so arises.”

„You're a persistent one.” The Beast noted. „We'll see how we get along.”

„We'll see indeed.” Wirt replied, then turned his back to the Beast and wandered down a path in the woods, intending to find shelter for the night.


End file.
